Rock Star
"Rock Star" is a single by American R&B duo Prima J in 2007. The official music video can be seen on the BratzVEVO channel on YouTube. "Rock Star" was featured in the Bratz movie and its soundtrack. Prima J made a cameo in the Bratz movie, auditioning for the school talent show. Logan Browning, Janel Parrish, and Nathalia Ramos, who played Sasha, Jade and Yasmin respectively in the movie, appear in the "Rock Star" music video. Lyrics (Right about now) (Wow) Tell me what you think you're looking at (No) So I think I'm Queen Elizabeth (No) And now I'm stuck inside your memory (So) That's why it's so hard to get rid of me So I am incredible, so unforgettable, so no one can take my place I am unbreakable, highly flammable, so, girl, get out my face Oh, we got 'em going crazy aybe 'cause we're so amazing Everybody in a daze and that's the reason why they're hatin' Treat us like some superstars and only 'cause that's what we are You know we going really far and y'all ain't even heard it all You hate 'cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar A pretty little problem, uh-huh You hate 'cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar A pretty little problem, uh-huh You hate me 'cause I'm everything that you ever wanted to be And I don't mind, 'cause I love it when you're looking at me 'Cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar Keep looking at me (Wow) It seems to me like I was bothering (How) 'Cause I make walking look like modelling (Wow) It ain't my fault the boys keep following (Now) If you were better, he wouldn't be wandering So I am incredible, so unforgettable, so no one can take my place I am unbreakable, highly flammable, so, girl, get out my face Oh, we got 'em going crazy aybe 'cause we're so amazing Everybody in a daze and that's the reason why they're hatin' Treat us like some superstars and only 'cause that's what we are You know we going really far and y'all ain't even heard it all You hate 'cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar A pretty little problem, uh-huh You hate 'cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar A pretty little problem, uh-huh You hate me 'cause I'm everything that you ever wanted to be And I don't mind, 'cause I love it when you're looking at me 'Cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar (Mayday We're Prima J, you know it (hey), we're not afraid to show it (hey) We hold the crown and that's why they can't stop us now (hey, hey) The ground we're on is golden, they can't fix what's not broken (hey) Don't act like y'all don't know what's 'bout to happen now You hate 'cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar A pretty little problem, uh-huh You hate 'cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar A pretty little problem, uh-huh You hate me 'cause I'm everything that you ever wanted to be And I don't mind, 'cause I love it when you're looking at me 'Cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar Keep looking at me You hate 'cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar A pretty little problem, uh-huh You hate 'cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar A pretty little problem, uh-huh You hate me 'cause I'm everything that you ever wanted to be And I don't mind, 'cause I love it when you're looking at me 'Cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar Keep looking at me Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer Category:Songs